Chocolate Factory
by McGeesJabberwock
Summary: ONE SHOT A weird story about Willy Wonka and his chocolate factory...OF EVIL!


**Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory**

That's what the sign above the gateway read.

Charlie Bucket stared at the abandoned factory in curiousity. The Wonka factory had been closed for years after the owner discovered his recipes were being stolen and sold. Nobody had ever bothered to knock down the place for some reason.

As Charlie peered through the rusted iron gates, he imagined the activity that must have taken place there. He remembered his grandfather's stories about how good the wares tasted, and what a visionary Wonka was. Ice cream that never melted. Everlasting gobstoppers. Grandftaher even used to work there. Charlie recalled the look of disappointment and sadness on his grandfather's face when he told the story of when the factory closed down.

_What a shame._

The factory was a peculiar building. It looked just like a medieval castle, with towers, battlements and grey stone walls, though it did have glass rooves and tall chimneys, as you would expect from any ordinary factory. The entrance was a large wooden double-door, underneath a red 'W' logo, between two extinguished torches.

_If only I could go inside. If only I could see the activity and wonder of that place._

_No. It would never happen._

Just as Charlie was about to walk away, he saw the chimneys emit smoke once more.

_Could it be?_

The 'W' logo above the door opened, and from it emerged a robotic head that resembled a cartoon dog.

"Charlie Bucket," cried the robotic head in a friendly manner, "Wonka wants to see you."

Charlie just stood there in awe.

_Is this happening? Wonka wants to see me? Am I dreaming?_

As Charlie attempted to answer his own questions, the double doors slowly creaked open and a mechanical arm, resembling those found in a Grab-A-Prize machine, slithered out like a snake and grabbed Charlie by the ankles. Charlie struggled to get free from the claw as he was dragged inside the factory but it was to no avail. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The claw only let Charlie go when he entered the factory and the doors suddenly slammed shut.

Charlie would've tried to escape. Charlie would've attempted to open the front doors and run away in fear of the strange factory.

But he was in heaven.

The room was a paradise. It resembled a majestic field, with lush green grass, the walls painted sky-blue, trees with multi-coloured lollipops dangling from the branches, a patch with giant chocolate pumpkins, and a winding stream full of melted chocolate. There was even a chocolate waterfall.

Charlie was rather hungry at that moment, and hadn't eaten sweets in quite a while, but he didn't want to touch a thing in this wonderful landscape.

"Do you like it?"

Charlie turned around and saw...

Wonka himself.

Willy Wonka was a contrast to the colourful background he was placed against. He was dressed as an undertaker, with his black top hat, black tailcoat, black trousers and black shoes. He was about seven foot tall, and his figure was thin and emaciated. He was hunched over his walking stick, which resembled a candy cane. His complexion was pale, one of his eyes was bulging out of its socket and the other was closed. His nose was like a crow's beak, his teeth were exposed, even with his mouth closed and his hair was like spider's legs. There was not a spot of colour on the man at all.

He made Charlie's wonder fragment into fear once more.

"I'm Willy Wonka." the figure greeted, punctuating the sentence with a harsh cough, "But I bet you figured it out on your own, didn't you?" Wonka then made a facial expression that Charlie assumed was a smile. "Anyway, I've been considering re-opening the factory, and I want you to take the grand tour, with a special surprise at the end."

Wonka grabbed Charlie's arm tightly and dragged him to a boat on the chocolate river, shaped like a swan. As soon as the two entered, the boat immediately made its way into a dismal tunnel.

Blackness.

Nothing but blackness for the next few minutes.

Until...

"Mooo!"

Charlie saw several cows being lifted by gigantic metal claws towards a huge tank hooked up to several tubes.

"This is how we get our milk." Wonka explained.

The boat sailed through another set of double doors and came into a room, filled with grotesque creatures. There were these obese goblins running around, working machinery, pedaling furiously on monocycles, writing various things on clipboards. They were as pale as Wonka and were bald, save for the hair coming out of their ears. Their eyes were as huge as a bush baby's, their arms and legs were thin and spidery and they wore nothing but red polka-dotted boxer-shorts.

"My new workers, the Oompa Loompas. I brought them from Loompa Land. They're much more hard-working than most of my old workers."

Just as Wonka finished his sentence, an Oompa Loompa jumped onto the boat and snarled at Charlie, saliva dripping of it's yellow teeth. Wonka grabbed the Loompa by the throat and began to strangle it, then immediately threw it into the chocolate river.

"Although, they occaisonally can go a bit insane." Wonka added, giggling slightly to himself.

**_MUARR!_**

Charlie almost died of shock when the inhuman roar echoed through the halls. As the boat turned a corner, Charlie saw what could be described as the largest ant in the world. It took up a whole room, and was roaring in pain as various Oompa Loompas shocked it with tasers.

"A new idea of mine." Wonka explained, "The world's largest chocolate covered ants. But I let the Loompas have a little fun with them first."

The boat then entered a room, with shelves filled with chocolate organs. Chocolate brains, chocolate lungs, chocolate intestines... An Oompa Loompa dressed in a lab coat was doing nothing but laughing.

Laughing.

Insane laughter.

"My latest project. Building a human being made entirely out of chocolate. R+D even thinks they could get it to live."

The moment Wonka finished his sentence, the river **CAME TO LIFE**.

It looked like a giant sea serpent with a crocodile's head, and it snarled at the boat and its passengers. Charlie buried his face in his hands and waited for this to be over. The river swallowed the boat whole and as Charlie fell down the creature's oesophagus, he didn't scream; he yet again couldn't bring himself to do that.

_I'm going to die I'm going to die It's all because of that Wonka Wonka that psychopath and his insane machines and projects **I HATE HIM**_

Charlie's fall was finally broken, but, to his surprise, he wasn't in the stomach of a ferocious beast, but in a room. A room where the walls, ceiling and floor were all a pale grey. There were no windows and no doors. Absolutely nothing.

Except _Wonka_.

"Here's your _special surprise..._"

Charlie slowly backed away from Wonka, dreading what surprise Wonka had in store.

"You get my factory."

And with those words, Wonka quickly disintegrated, forming a pile of dust.

Charlie stepped towards the dust in amazement but suddenly, pain erupted in his body and he screamed loudly.

He felt his body grow taller and thinner. He felt his nose grow longer and pointier. He felt his clothes change to Wonka's attire.

When the transformation was complete, Charlie actually screamed in fear at the new form he had taken. But then he heard a voice- Wonka's voice- speak to him.

_'Don't forget what happened to the man who suddenly got everything he ever wanted._

_He lived happily ever after.'_


End file.
